


These letters you won't ever get

by Bucky_Barnes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: ALL THE FANDOMS, All The Ships, F/M, Idk if these can be counted as love letters, Letters, Literally all the fandoms, Love Confessions, M/M, More fandoms, Other, True Love, Unrequited Love, idk what else
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bucky_Barnes/pseuds/Bucky_Barnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are short little letters writin from one person to another (can be any fandom)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I guess that I wish I could know what your thinking but you're on the other side of the world and I wonder do you think of me. I wonder if you ever miss me by your side. I want to see you but I know you're happy. He's better for you anyway. You looked happy last time I saw you. I miss your smile...


	2. Another letter you won't ever get

Stór, I guess I should tell you how I feel but looking at you with her by your side is probably the worst part of this all. She got it all. You, the friends, everything. And I was left behind. I didn't come back because I knew that you were happy. I don't want you to have to live with your mistakes. I guess I wish you loved me the way I loved you. Instead you loved her while I loved you.  
Thanks for that,


	3. Chapter 3

You don't get that I see you and wish I could tell you I still miss you I wish I could say I understand what happened but I don't and I don't know if I ever will but I think that's besides the point. Tell me why you can't look me in the eye. Tell me why when you see me you look away. Tell me why I wasn't good enough for you. I know I wasn't but was it something I did or something I said. Tell me what I did wrong please... I want to understand...


	4. Chapter 4

That's what you don't get. I cry cause you aren't here with me but do you even care that I'm not OK... Do you care that I'm falling apart and all I see is what I do wrong. Why do I feel like you won't care. Why is it that I'm the one who can't sleep I'm the one who has no idea what to do. I don't know who I am... And I'm scared I don't know how to find out who I am. Show me how to find out...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is from me to the person I'm still falling for.

See you know how I know there is no chance of us. Because I still can't get you out of my head and you can't even look at me. I'm still falling for someone who has long since let me fall .I wish I knew how to tell you that your eyes are beautiful when you talk about something you love. Or when the sun just them in just the right way. Or really any time at all. I know in twenty years I'm gonna look back on these days and realize I was falling for the wrong guys for the right reasons but right now all I can think is that one day you are gonna meet a person that will change your life and that you'll be like wow this person is amazing. I wished it was me but its not so here is my advice. When you meet that person hold on tight. With both hands and never let go. Because if you do well you'll never forgive yourself. You'll say I was an idiot for letting them walk away. letting them leave before I told them what they meant to me.


	6. And yet another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And yet another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted but here is another

Guess you just don't understand how much seeing you hurts. And I see you in everything. The night sky looks like the colour of your eyes. The way the breeze blows reminds me of the way you would huff when you were annoyed. I remember dancing in the rain with you. Going dancing with you. But in the end I wasn't good enough. I gave you all I had and it still wasn't good enough. Why? Do you just want more? Or is it just me? I don't understand. Why was it that she was good enough but I wasn't. You stayed with her but you walked away from me why her?


End file.
